In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a socket construction of a type utilized by automotive repair mechanics and service personnel. More specifically, the invention comprises a socket construction wherein the socket has a driven end, typically with a square or spline drive cross section counterbore, and a drive end, with a hexagonal cross section counterbore for engaging a threaded fastener to either attach or remove the fastener from a compatibly threaded bore or opening. The socket may comprise an alternative to sockets Type I, II and VII as disclosed by ASME standard B107.110-2012 (incorporated herein by reference).
When repairing automobiles, machinery or other items, a mechanic or technician typically requires multiple sets and types of tools, including wrenches, for removal of or attachment of bolts, screws, nuts and other fasteners. For example, one such task involving a mechanic is attachment or removal of the harmonic balancer associated with an internal combustion engine. That is, the harmonic balancer may be attached by hexagonal headed bolts threaded into and recessed in a counterbore. The bolts thus fasten the harmonic balancer to the drive shaft of the internal combustion engine. To remove the harmonic balancer from the shaft, a hexagonal socket may be positioned on the head of a bolt and a pneumatic impact tool is then fitted on the socket and used to drive the socket and thereby unthread the fastener from the shaft to which the balancer is attached. The above-referenced sockets may typically be used for this task.
This is an extremely difficult undertaking and typically requires a pneumatic impact tool to drive the socket in order to provide adequate torque necessary to loosen and remove the fasteners. Because the head of a fastener is often recessed in a counterbore, access may be limited or restricted. Also, because a fastener may be corroded, very high torque may be required to effect removal of the fastener. Many motor vehicles exhibit this problem including, for example, certain models of Honda brand vehicles.
Thus, there has developed a need for tools and methods for removal of extremely tightly or highly torqued fasteners, particularly from vehicles wherein fasteners are used to attach a harmonic balancer or some other mechanical part to the vehicle or vehicle engine.